


A Hyung’s Love (Puppy Hybrid Jimin x Cat Hybrid Male Reader x Human Owner Kim Namjoon)

by UntamedGrape



Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dog Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Dog Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), F, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrid AU, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sassy Cat, hybrid male reader, i am hungry as, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedGrape/pseuds/UntamedGrape
Summary: You may not understand the dynamic between a man and a dog. Still, you understand the dynamics of being a Hyung toward somebody, and you saw what Yoongi meant Jimin has only been here today, but you can't imagine yourself without him. You were going to scratch, kick and bite whoever harmed your little mochi.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Male Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Hybrids (Male insert) BTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Hyung’s Love (Puppy Hybrid Jimin x Cat Hybrid Male Reader x Human Owner Kim Namjoon)

The hot summer sun shined upon your pale skin. You have been waiting a long time for this summer sun since winter had mistreated you. The cold winter made you shiver to the point you had to sleep with your owner, not that you minded you loved your owner so much, but it was a bit hard to show it.

You being a (Cat breed) had better things too, like lay outside, grooming yourself, eating, and of course, bringing little gifts for your owner Kim Namjoon. You were a rather affectionate kitten, but you also had times where you needed to be alone so, you would hide in the laundry baskets or inside the cabinets.

Your body spread on the lounge chair, glasses on your eyes, and tail limp on your lap, twitching now and then. You sighed when you felt the small breeze on your skin, making you purr in delight.

"Kitten, I am home! I also brought somebody with me!" Namjoon's voice echoed from the inside out. You wanted to stand up and greet him, but in the comfortable chair, you were just too lazy to move. "Kitten?" Namjoon asked again, looking out this time to the backyard area.

He smiled at your relaxed figure. He knew you have been waiting for this for a long time, and it made him happy when you relax. Opening the door, he stepped out and walked toward you.

"My beautiful Kitten, you look comfortable." His hands scratched your head lightly as a reply. You gave a small chirping sound indicating your happy state. "I am going to need you for a couple of minutes. I brought somebody that I would like for you to meet." Namjoon whispered and placed a small kiss on your head.

You hated to have to get up from the position, but you knew that you had to. You sighed and stood you up and puff your cheeks. "I hope you understand that this is the best time to be under the sun, Moonie." You said, a bit annoyed, but never the less followed him into the house.

Inside the living room on the floor, a puppy hybrid, a Yorkie Terrier, to be specific, was playing with a squeaky yellow ball. Growling and attacking the small ball in his mouth, his tiny tail wagging furiously at his excitement, he was killing it in this game.

"Minnie." The Puppy looked up at Namjoon with the yellow ball in his mouth, tilting his head. "(M/n), this is Jimin, and I adopted him from the shelter." Namjoon said proudly as Jimin stood up and walked toward Namjoon and nudge his head on your arm.

Your round pupils were shrinking into diamonds. "Take him back. Did you give him a shower or something? What if he has fleas or maybe rabies?! Gosh, Moonie, how can you do this to yourself? No scratch that, how can you do this to me? Dogs are walking drooling babies with nothing but hyperactivity." You argued with the taller male, who was shocked at your word.

Jimin, on the other hand, was smiling, holding his ball in his hand. "I don't have fleas nor rabies." He pouted and looked at his new owner. Namjoon, disappointed in your comments, held up his large right hand in front of your face. "(M/n) you should know better than to talk badly about others you don't like, so why are you doing it. You are going on the time out corner, and no tuna fish for you tonight." Namjoon voice held authority, something you don't hear since it was always you too.

Your ears pinned back, and your tail was swooshing in annoyance and anger. You looked at Namjoon and then at Jimin. You hissed at both of them and shifted to your cat form, jumping up the window and running out.

Namjoon was shocked that you had hissed at him. You had never hissed at him. Jimin started to whine when he saw Namjoon look nudging his chest with his face. "Hyung, don't worry, I am sure he will come back. He loves you too much to leave you. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you didn't adopt me. I'm sorry, Hyung." Jimin's ears dropped. He had been in the same situation a couple of times, so he was ready to be sent back to the shelter where he belongs.

"Puppy, don't say that. ( M/n) should know better than to say those mean words he should act like a responsible Hyung, not like this. I don't want you to be sad because of this. It is not your fault. It is my own for not warning (M/N) ahead. He hates when there are changes in his routine. It still doesn't give him the excuse to act the way he did." Namjoon carried the sad puppy and sat on the couch and dismal him on his lap.

Both sat in silence, Namjoon petting the hybrid while watching tv. Jimin would lick Namjoon's neck now and then.

=

You ran out from the house and angrily trotted toward your friend's house Min Yoongi another cat hybrid who lived with a three hyperactive dog hybrid. Taehyung, an Australian Shepherd, Hoseok, a golden retriever, and Jungkook, a German Shepherd.

You jumped up the fence and saw Yoongi in his cat from with the other three dogs Chasing a ball. You made your way over to the older cat and sat next to him. "Hey, brat." he greeted you when the German Shepherd came running with the ball in his mouth and placed it in front of the older cat. "oh hey, Hyung!" he greets you. "Hey, Kookie." You said back.

Yoongi hit the ball with his hind legs hard, making the ball go across three dogs running after it. "What is wrong, kit you come here when you are mad, or you bring food to share. “ Yoongi’s eyes glance at you and then back at the three dogs' roughhousing. You sighed and laid on your belly. “He brought a Dog to the house,” you said sadly.

Yoongi hummed for you to keep ongoing. “I said some things that I didn't mean, but it was so sudden, he never told me he thought of bringing a dog to the house. The dog is just a puppy, just like TaeTae. I lashed out because.” you were interrupted by Australian Shepherd, who brought the ball for Yoongi to kick it again. “ Hello, Hyung!” he said excitedly, bringing his wet nose and pressing it on your face and backing away. You smiled at greeted him.

“ Come on, Hyung, kick the ball!” Taehyung said, shifting from one paw to another quickly Yoongi complied with the younger wishes.

“Sounds to me that you are scared of being replaced. Understandably, you were the first one, and you thought you would be the only one. How do you think I felt when Hoseok came? I thought Jin Hyung got tired of me. I also thought a ‘Stupid dog would replace me,’ but no, Hyung still loves me. I had to grow to understand that dogs do some things that cats much rather not do. That doesn't mean we don't like it. It's just not us per se. Take a look at those three. They love to run around, chase balls, and they are suckers for attention. We like to do those things but not like them. We love to play with our toys, chase stupid lasers, we love attention when we want it. The dynamic of dog and cat is different but still the same on different levels.” Yoongi finished and turned to look at you.

You wish you could accept the puppy, but it’s hard. You can't blame the pup Jimin was still young. This brought memories with your first owner. Everything was fine when suddenly your owner had brought a hybrid dog and left you outside the shelter, not even bothering to go inside. You were left of the memories of being loved and suddenly thrown and replaced by a better hybrid.

“I don't want to be replaced by a better hybrid.“ you said sadly, curling your tail around your body. “You are not. Namjoon loves you so much it is almost disgusting when he come over and sit down to speak about ‘ his treasure.’ I understand your worries but look at me. I don't think I could live without those three. It would be like taking a piece of me away. I would fight for them, and I would fight for you. I care about you guys, and if I have to scratch, kick, and bit to keep you guys safe, I will.” Yoongi shifted towards you and lightly groomed your head and face.

“ If something like that were to happen, I would be the first one to kick Namjoon’s ass, and I would ask Jin to take you in.” Yoongi nips your ear, and you shook your head, making him laugh. “ Go on. It’s getting late. Namjoon might have a bitchattack if you stay out too long.” Yoongi nudged you away and gave you one last lick.

“ Thank you, Hyung.” you say, returning a couple of licks, making him push your face away after the third lick” ok, ok, go shoo,” Yoongi said as you jumped down and up the fence, going back home.

You jumped in the open window and saw Jimin on Namjoon’s lap, making your breath hitch. Jimin's ears perked up and jumped off Namjoon’s lap, startling him in the process” Ji- (M/n)!” Namjoon stood up at scooped you in his arm “ my baby, my Kitten, my treasure! I was so worried. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I am sorry I got mad at you. I, you. Please don't run away again. I don't know what I would do if you did.” Namjoon ranged out, his voice shaky, almost as he has been crying. You shifted back to your human form, as did Jimin.

“ I'm sorry I ran away.” you kept your head down your ears, and your tail shows signs of shame and sadness. Jimin threw himself on you and hugged you tightly. “ please don't run away, Hyung.” Jimin cried on your chest. You were surprised by the sudden action of the puppy but didn't push him away. In fact, you wrapped your arms around the smaller male. “ Dont worry, puppy, I am here. Hyung is here, and he will take care of you,” you whispered into his ear.

Namjoon looked at both with new love and care. His two-hybrid his two treasures. “ I think we should eat something, and then we can cuddle together. I order some take out. I'll just warm it up, and then we can eat.” Namjoom said, placing a kiss on both of your heads.

Namjoon left to warm up the food leaving you with Jimin in your arms. “ Jimin. I am sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean it. I was scared and surprised. I was scared to be replaced by somebody better, so when you can, I thought Namjoon was going to take me to the shelter.” Jimin hushed you licking your neck and nuzzling it.

“ It’s ok, Hyung. I understand. I'm sorry you felt that way. Nobody should feel that way. I could never replace what you have with Namjoom. You were his first, and I know you wanted to keep it that way, but I wish to be with you guys too. I never had a Hyung, much less a cat hybrid Hyung but I want to make us work.”

You looked at Jimin with a new felt love and respected the puppy was also alone. You wanted to erase that loneliness and replace them with smiles. “ Jimin, how about we play with that yellow ball of yours while we wait for Namjoon?” you asked with a smile. He looked at you with shiny eyes and gave you a big smile, and tugged you into the living room to play.

You may not understand the dynamic between a man and a dog. Still, you understand the dynamics of being a Hyung toward somebody, and you saw what Yoongi meant Jimin has only been here today, but you can't imagine yourself without him. You were going to scratch, kick and bite whoever harmed your little mochi.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted to write another one shot hope you guys like it if you have any themes or prompt writing you wish to see or something ill be glad to do it!


End file.
